1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional printing apparatus displays, when an error occurs, a content of the error on a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), thereby prompting a user to eliminate the error (as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-145689). For example, when sheet jamming occurs during printing, the printing apparatus displays a message such as “Remove a jammed sheet” on the display unit to prompt the user to remove the jammed sheet.
However, even after the sheet has been removed by the user and yet a cause of the error remains, an error may occur again when the printing is resumed.
For example, if the error is caused because the user has not removed a protective member, which is disposed to protect the apparatus, printing cannot be normally carried out before the user removes the protective member. The protective member is a buffer member disposed to protect a member that conveys the sheet in the printing apparatus. The protective member can be easily removed by the user. A method for removing the protective member is described in an instruction manual.
Thus, even after the printing apparatus has displayed the message such as “Remove a jammed sheet” and the user has removed the jammed sheet, a jamming error may occur again during printing.
It is desirable for the printing apparatus to include a sensor that can physically detect presence of the protective member. However, due to a shape of the protective member or an installation position of the protective member, it is difficult in many cases to install the sensor.